primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns Island
Guns Island is small, uninhabited plateau island, 200 miles south west of the coast of Ireland in the Atlantic Ocean. The island is surrounded by large rocky sea cliffs and freezing cold sea. The island is made up of large grassy fields and rocky caves and the island is an important nesting site for a third of the world's gannets population during the summer. Located in the sea bed around the island are large natural gas reserves, which would be very valuable. History During World War II, Guns Island had a small observation post built on it to look out for German U-boats. In the early years of the Cold War, Britain expanded this post into a small base, and it was rumoured that biological weapons tests were performed on the site (which was really an observation area for an Anomaly). When the Cold War ended, the issue of the island's sovereignty was handed over to international arbitration. Britain had given up all claims to Guns Island, and now the ownership of the place was being debated through the international courts, the two claimants being France and Ireland. ''The Lost Island In 2006/2007, six or more Anomalies opened up on the island because of a passing storm (or possibly causing the storm itself). Several Late Jurassic and Early Cretaceous creatures came through to the present. A fishing trawler called the ''Cormorant was torn to pieces near the island by a Liopleurodon because of all the cod fish on board. The Anomaly Detection Device located the Anomalies and the Anomaly Research Centre team decided to go to the island to investigate. As they traveled through Ireland to find a boat, all the Anomalies closed and new ones opened (or they just reopened elsewhere). The team eventually made it to the island on a ship called the Polar Star but they got beached trying to reach the shore in dingeys. The next day the team climbed the sheer rock faces just making it to the top by nightfall. They discovered an injured Iguanodon and rescued Jenny Lewis and the Irish team that arrived by crashing their helicopter during the storm. As the ARC team were making their way to the abandoned research base, the team was attacked by several Eotyrannus but they eventually made it. A few hours later, the dinosaurs broke into the base forcing the team to lock themselves in the basement and they discovered the "biological experiments" were actually "studying" an Anomaly and the team escaped through he Anomaly into the Cretaceous. French forces and James Lester arrived on a larger helicopter as the storm was clearing and searched the island for the team. They found three Anomalies near the base. The team returned to the present and the Anomalies closed as the storm cleared. The ARC team evacuated via the french Helicopter though it is unknown what the Irish and French did afterwards. Apparently all the dinosaurs and other reptiles died from the cold weather. Inhabitants *A third of the world's Gannet population (summer time only) *Unknown amount of British researchers (temporarily in the 1950s) *Gannet researchers (occasionally in summer) *Three Eotyrannus (corpses) *One Iguanodon (corpse) *One Liopleurodon (in the surrounding sea, presumed deceased) Real world The real Guns Island is located 200 "yards" (not miles) east of Ballyhornan in Northern Ireland. It is a small grass covered hill and a local fishing spot. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Islands Category:Places in Europe